


我独醒番外浴室

by Parallelsss



Series: 我独醒 [1]
Category: woduxing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallelsss/pseuds/Parallelsss
Series: 我独醒 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637149





	我独醒番外浴室

林闻起低头在他嘴上一亲，揽住腰把人抱了起来，画笔颜料掉了一地，林闻起的衣服也沾上了，白岁寒低声说：“洗不掉的。”他的声音却含着隐晦的笑意，像用眼神提出邀约又用道德拒绝的冠冕堂皇的宴会美人。 

“管他。”林闻起说着，把白岁寒抱进了一边小门直通的浴室，他说，“身上都是颜料，我帮你洗干净吧。” 

浴室不是普通的浴室，里头的浴缸嵌入地面，尺寸和装修都奢华的很符合林闻起的庄园主人身份。林闻起把灯全部打开，各式各样的光滑的金属反射在周围铺陈舒展，两个人的影子就可以层叠出无数的画面。 

在画画时，白岁寒听Lucas的穿了类似白大褂似的衣服，进门的时候他自己脱了，那件衣服就卡在浴室门口，也没有人管。女仆和管家审时度势，都选择在此刻暂时休息，给这两人独处的空间。 

浴缸在放水调温度，林闻起又牵过白岁寒的手，走到洗手台边，从后面半拥着他，下巴搁在他肩窝里，握着他细长的手指仔细清洗。 

颜料在温水里融化消失，白岁寒垂着眼，浓黑的长睫不知因何微微颤抖。他沉默许久，感到林闻起搓弄手指的力气越来越大，人也在逐渐往前靠，把他往台子上顶，于是说：“你回去做什么？” 

他在转移话题，为了掩饰什么，虽然方法很拙劣，但林闻起从来不会无视，他终于洗完了手，抽了软毛巾擦干水珠。当林闻起看到雪白的毛巾里白岁寒被蹂躏地微微发红的指头，声音便不由自主地染上了情欲的色彩。 

“去了江南，回了家乡。”林闻起说，他下半身紧紧地贴着白岁寒，一力地向前推搡，白岁寒很明显地感到有坚硬的东西抵着自己，隔着不知道几层布料，含着直白而灼热的意图。 

他的耳朵渐渐攀红，那红晕又蔓延到脸上，刚才在画室蓄意勾引的底气不知道飘散到哪儿去了。明亮的光下，林闻起看得清楚，便缓慢地伸手去扯他的扣子，那件衣服是按扣，很容易就可以扯开，林闻起拽了两个，白岁寒就按住了他的手。 

“怎么？”他咬吻白岁寒的耳朵，垂眸，在狭窄的视野里观察白岁寒的表情和反应。 

在情事上，白岁寒总是显得十分纯情，不管多少次，林闻起都有种和他做第一次的错觉。 

白岁寒轻轻偏头，恰好和林闻起的嘴唇碰了一下，然后他说：“我自己脱。” 

他用通红的指尖拨开包布按扣，雪青色的单薄衬衫下，露出了白得几乎扎眼的皮肤。“啪嗒、啪嗒――”白岁寒才主动解了第二颗扣子，林闻起就托起他的臀部，让他坐在宽大的洗手台上，低头吻下来。 

头顶是灿烂的灯光，身后是略显冰凉的镜子，白岁寒有种大庭广众的羞耻感，即使是接吻也局促，被动地被含吮舌尖，手掌抵在台子边缘，扭曲的角度像一把绷到极致的弓。 

林闻起接近粗鲁地敞开了白岁寒的上衣，他摩挲白岁寒的身体，轻声夸他皮肤好，听到白岁寒忍无可忍地问：“你是有什么恶趣味吗？” 

“……具体指哪方面？”林闻起胡乱地亲吻白岁寒的下巴，三番两次在他想说话的时候吻上去，不厌其烦地截断他的话音，在白岁寒说Apollo的时候林闻起就想这么干。 

白岁寒好像不会对他生气，纵容地接受了亲吻，林闻起舔他的耳垂时，他才有空回答问题：“你的性偏好是不是喜欢弄疼我。”林闻起说：“好像是。”他脱掉白岁寒的长裤，倾身从一边的置物架上拿软膏。白岁寒乖乖分开双腿，但也许是因为他问林闻起的那个问题，这次的前戏没那么温柔。 

他被弄得微疼，轻声呻吟，林闻起对他说：“只有一点疼，是我对你的惩罚。”白岁寒问是什么惩罚，然后小腿被猛地抬高了。他的身体很柔软，可以折来折去，这样也没有不适，是以一双黑眼睛还在凝视林闻起。 

“罚你分开这么久，好像根本不想我。”林闻起说。 

他很热的东西抵着经过许久润滑的地方，缓慢地往里蹭，白岁寒搂着他的脖子，长发凌乱，眼角微带湿意，像很委屈又不想申诉的模样。 

林闻起摸了摸他的脸颊，不再说话，他把白岁寒按在洗手台上，撞他的臀部，声响很大，镜子里白岁寒的背有几处被蹭的格外鲜红，他盯着，想令那些地方更红一点。 

很久之前，林闻起就想把白岁寒关在一栋谁也找不到，谁也不知道的楼里，和他整日整夜地宣淫。 

那时候他还是一个想法很多的十几岁少年。 

现在他快近而立之年，终于几乎算是实现了这个不光明的愿望。白岁寒不会和他整日做爱，但是愿意和他彻夜不眠地寻欢。 

白岁寒的长发在肩颈上滑动，有的贴在汗湿的额头上，有的甚至在镜面被水雾黏着，又随着林闻起的动作上下游动。他不喜欢叫床，所以总是咬牙忍耐，眯着眼，修长的眼尾赤红如火，极乐又痛苦的模样。但林闻起喜欢听他忍耐不足，漫溢出来的呻吟。 

林闻起架着白岁寒的腿，白岁寒的脚趾不停地互相勾蹭，脚趾尖泛着粉红，脚背绷得凸起了趾骨。他听着肉体交缠发出的淫靡声音，脸上的热意未曾消退，一直烧灼，闭着眼睛，连看都不敢。 

“呃……”白岁寒抓紧了林闻起的肩膀，被他骤然太过猛烈的动作弄得挣扎在极限边缘。拍打声和水声在浴室里回响，他伸手，握到了林闻起同样灼热、汗津津的手掌。 

“我……”他的额头靠在林闻起肩膀上，只说了一个字，林闻起便说，“嗯，乖。” 

白岁寒的脸火红火红的，他用侧脸蹭林闻起的喉结，甚至意乱情迷地落下亲吻，亲昵间，激烈交合带来的刺激终于爬到顶峰，白岁寒低声短促地呻吟了一下，而后被林闻起低头吻住。 

朦胧的意识里，他感受到在身体里抽动的林闻起也喷发了。 

白岁寒气若游丝地对他说：“……我没有不想你。” 

“这样。”林闻起笑了笑，拖着白岁寒的臀部把他抱起来，浴室里因为放的太久的热水变得非常朦胧，到处都是蒸腾的水汽。 

走动时，白岁寒发出很难以忍受的声音，他迟疑地说：“下面还有那个……” 

“哪个？” 

“…………”白岁寒指的是什么，林闻起不可能不知道，他略有难堪地埋下头去，林闻起偏头吻他的耳朵，笑着说：“不是现在洗吗，岁寒。” 

进了浴池，说要洗，但洗着洗着林闻起又把人翻过去，进入了他。白岁寒撑着浴池的瓷砖边缘，一头长发彻底乱了，散在水里，像海藻，林闻起把他的脸掰过来，看到鲜红的唇和浸满情欲的眼神，撞击的动作霎时变大。 

“……好快、呃嗯……慢点。”白岁寒模模糊糊地求饶，他问：“你是不是很想我。” 

“想的都要发疯了。”林闻起回答，他揉弄白岁寒挺翘的臀，在水里和欲望一起大力拍打，看着白岁寒被弄出了眼泪，他道：“以后不能分开，一天都不行。” 

“因为你是我的生命之火。”他说，“没有你，我不能活。” 

白岁寒慢慢地凑上来，用不熟练的吻告诉林闻起，他同意这项提议。


End file.
